nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo/Archive 2
'What the Hell, Man?' You invited a new staff member without telling me? -The New, PO'd Wiiporter 'Sur-Freaking-Prise!' I've asked Jerry Holkins of Penny Arcade to answer a few questions for the mag(He has a public e-mail). To convince him, I put in extra satire, but it's highly possible he'll blow this off. Like I said: He may blow this off! Or, even worse, make it inpersonal! But, If this works, our ratings shalt plummit! Issues with our Issue The collumns after the Nonstalaga thing are moving to the right! wtf? -Wiiporter Now the articles aren't there! -Wiiporter I can't see the articles past Nintendo Nonstalaga! You did it! my blindness is cured! -Wiiporter(pauses for Ben's Hurrah) Hold up, now I see a bunch of empty Space all 'round! Finally My Mini Project has worked, well kinda After all the forums i've gone through i have made ONE person join nintendopedia ( Insert ,he may swear a bit but thats only on his personal page. He does't ruin aricles though.) I havce made lots of others people looking and checking it out too. Animal Crossing Forums and Zelda Centra forums are good. But Never trust Kirby Rainbow Resort forums. I'm still working on the mini project with way more users to join. Thanks Bombtom Mushroomer I have something for Mushroomer, Can I add it. Develepor of the Month I have finished it! HOOORAH!! I sent you an email, with it. I don't really know how to put on the newsletter... It took longer than i thought so it might not fit on the side of Recent News... You can pick where it goes. Please send feedback if you don't get it reply on Nintendopedia, Oh and also, you know for your staff thing you have all those jobs in games you for got these: Founder of Animal Crossing Town, Nintendogs Feeder, Brain Training Teacher, Battalion War soldier and a F-Zero Racer. Answer I like the Nintendo Wars Banner but as I say if you ever have an opportunity to redo the banners use camo for the background. Now the banner for Nintendo Day. I have 2 ideas... * A completely black banner with two white angry eyes and in ghostly white text says "5/3/08 Nintendopedia is gonna change. Even Freddy the mascot will", Implying that Freddy is the googly eyes. * The second is more like, nature disasters, the one i had below.. A massive xplosion in the middle of the sea.... Advertisement Here is what i thought we could have at the bottom of Nintendopedia as an adverisement: I think im too obsesed with the idea but if we warn people earlier this year, they might be ready...and i could have the top 5 Clean Up Day Nintendopedians. Banners If you are ever going to update your banners... Captain Falcon (From F-Zero) should be seen in the Nintendo Galaxy boanner section (and all his games there too). I've decided Nintendo Racers was dumb for now Rivalry Don't worry I'll probably be doing the least work out of you guys. Since I'm so lazy but i'll type up my artices on the weekend. I couldn't leave you guys to worl on the magazine by yourself. Anyway would you ratehr use email or messenger. Also for the cuttest puppy of the month in the nintendogs section, i would like you, Bojangle and Wiiporter, to help me out, get an Nintendo Ds emulator (iDeaS Emulator) on your computer, get nintendogs on it and create your dog. I'm not forcing you to do it but you can if you want to. * Its extremely easy pick an emulator from = http://www.ndsemulator.com/ * Then download a rom from http://www.nintendo-ds-roms.com/ * After downloading it should have a help manual do as it says. * Then run the emualtor and go to file and click open and search for the rom on your computer and it sould then load. * I'm not forcing you to do this. You don't have to do it. How big the articles are I reckon Nintendo wars... probably will be about the same size as nintendo galaxy, last issue.. with a medal of honour for a soldier. Whats coming up for Battalion Wars Wii and a summary of Advance Wars Duel Strike.. Nintendogs will be very small. But will have the cutest puppy of the month (i can make the puppys on a nintendo DS emulator. And Editor of the month will be found on the right hand side of Recent News. *Nintendo Wars monthly would need a banner (preferably one character from Advance Wars Duel Strike and one character from Battalion wars with tank in the background) *Nintendogs would need a banner (and you can get jus the images f the dogs on the cover) ---- I'm confused... I've listed at the bottom of the message what i want them to look like. Im online on messenger right now.. Am I allowed to start a new topic on rivalry? Nintendo Monthly I like the idea.... I read your first issue.. I was hopping if i could ad a few more sections: Nintendo Wars Monthly, Smash Bros Monthly, Nintendogs News, Develepor of the Month, Ninttendo Racers Bulletin (Games include: Excite Truck, Mairo Kart, Diddy Kong Racing and F-Zero could be also found in the Nintendo Galxy section) Big Brains Notice Board (Games include: Big Brain academy, Brain Training) I uderstand if you dont want me helping the project because you'd rather just have Wiiporter and you, as i private project.. but i'd lve to help with the project and write some articles in Nintendo Monthly. I can also help with the Ainimal Crossing section and Zelda section (especially Windwaker). The leats you could do is atleast put an advertisement of Clean Up Day for next year (if u would like I can make the add) And please reply with an answer. Bombtom PS: Thanks and in 3 days time its back to work. I hope im still known as a true nintendopedian.. Is there any way to privately keep in contact, so no one knows what is happening with the project. Hay Man Remember me Bombtom... well i'm back in black... Im gonna help out a bit... I'vve advitised loads of websites about nintendopedia... i'll be back to work next wekk. Congrats the website is looking great.... I luv the Bentendo signature... Who made it for u..... Ask the guy that sum1 uis interested if he cld make a personal signatture for me .. I'll make sure it aint similar 2 yours... Bombtom Bonanza Typo: I meant Bojangles. Monthly Project Err... Ben, I think you have too many articles on NM. You can't possibly keep up with all that!--Wiiporter 15:00, 21 April 2007 (MST) I'm Done. wrap it up!- Wiiporter I think We should develope the Next Monthly project in private, so people don't see the mag beforehand.- Wiiporter Here's the latest. Work your magic! http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s121/Wiiporter/Comic2-2.jpg Omega Luigi Hi ben! guess who i am? --Omega Luigi 13:20, 11 April 2007 (MST) :Super Paper Luigi? Max2 Hey Bentendo! Max2 are you the owner of this wiki??? You have, like, 10,000 contribs. On Nintendo Monthly I would like to start a series of comics based on current game industry events involving Nintendo. I will submit one here monthly... If that's alright with you. --Wiiporter 15:19, 5 April 2007 (MST) Soo... when do you want it?--Wiiporter 14:25, 8 April 2007 (MST) :Any times fine, just upload it and the new issue should be ready by the end of the month (the first issue). --User: Bentendo Here's a 'pilot.' Tell me what you think. Controlless http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s121/Wiiporter/Comic1.jpg Hi ben! guess who i am? --Omega Luigi 13:20, 11 April 2007 (MST) :Super Paper Luigi? Hey Bentendo! Max2 are you the owner of this wiki??? You have, like, 10,000 contribs. Well, she's an adult in the past, she's at least... Wait! Maybe she's that old Koopa in Koop's town! Max2 Animal Croosing (and more) # Can I make articles about the Villagers in the Animal Crossing games? # What's the little Mario pic with the "rated E" thing next to it at the top of the page??? # Max2 the ESRB thing with the E. That and the Mario... why are they there? Max2 um... Super Paper Mario, for instance. Max2 why are they up there? Max2 BTW, ... nevmind. oh. OK. Max2 simple enough. Hello!? The king of chaos is here! Super paper luigi can you plase respond? I'm Desprate >________